


Unexpected Payload

by VividDayDreamer



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: Another typical mission for the Ghost crew, with all the typical family dynamic between them, including sibling banter, because, let's face it, that's what happens when you have kids on-board.





	Unexpected Payload

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sucked into the world of SWR. I was inspired by a lot of other writers' works here and decided to try it for myself. I started, and I haven't been able to stop.
> 
> This is the first fanfic I've ever created, with more to come. Hope you enjoy!

"We're almost out of hyperspace. Everyone ready?" Hera asked.

The crew was on its way to undertake another mission for the Rebellion. They were to intercept an Imperial carrier that was supposedly carrying systems weapons for the Imperial fleet. General Dodonna mentioned that the weapons would benefit the Rebellion. He was told by one of his engineers that these specific weapons can be retrofitted into the fleet's X-Wing Starfighters. Mon Mothma and the others agreed. Due to the nature of the mission, it was only befitting that it be assigned to Hera and her crew.

"Ready!" the rest of the crew exclaimed.

To them, this mission was routine, similar to others they've carried out before. Intercept a ship, attack the few stormtroopers on guard, steal the cargo and make their way out. They were ready to do it again.

As the Ghost made it out of hyperspace, Hera moved in closer to the targeted ship, being careful not to appear on the other ship's sensors. Once she was close in range, she minimized power to the ship to be in "Ghost" mode. Running on residual power, she docked the ship onto the carrier.

That was the signal. The rest of the team, Sabine, Ezra, Kanan and Chopper made their way onto the freighter.

Chopper made his way into the closest terminal to open up the doors that led into one of the main corridors. Once inside, he patched into another terminal to access the inventory list and determine where the cargo was being held.

Once they had the location, off they went, moving quietly and carefully, as to not alert any Imperial troopers that may be around.

Luckily, they made it into the cargo holding area undetected.

There were a lot more crates in the area than they had expected. Also, it seems like someone had purposefully labeled the crates in manner that did not reveal the contents. 

"Great, now we have to hunt down each one. We don't have time for this. Ezra, can't you use the force to find the weapons for us?" Sabine asked, as she stared at the direction of her little brother.

"It doesn't work like that Sabine. I think...," as Ezra pondered. "And even if it did, I have no idea how that would work." 

Kanan looked at the crates, but before he could do anything else, a red alert had signaled throughout the carrier, dispatching troops, notifying them that they have noticed unrestricted access into one of their cargo holds.

"Chop, I thought you disabled the sensors!" exclaimed Kanan.

"Wha Wha Wha Wha wooop," responded Chopper, as he flailed his arms about.

"Not your fault?!" Ezra said, "Yea, right".

"Ok, we don't have much time. Spectre-2, this is Spectre-1. We're going to need a pick-up soon. The Imperials are onto us." Kanan called out on his comm.

"Roger that Spectre-1. Spectre-4 and I will have the cargo bay ready for transfer."

Ezra, Sabine, Chopper and Kanan began moving the largest crates they could, to the nearest exit. As they reached the doors, a band of stormtroopers rushed in, firing their weapons at the Ghost crew.

Ezra, full of adrenaline, rushed at the stormtroopers, deflecting the blaster shots with his lightsaber, then attacking them one by one, until it was clear.

Kanan, sighed, watching it all unfold in front of him.

"You know, you really need to think before jumping head first into something like that," he said to Ezra in a firm tone and giving a look to his padawan, as he pushed the crates past.

"Yea, I know. But I totally knew I could handle it." he said with a grin. Kanan rolled his eyes and they continued to move the crates down the corridor.

A few more troopers showed up, and the battle to escape continued. Erza and Kanan flanked the crew from behind, deflecting as many blaster shots as they could, while Sabine and Chop continued to push forward towards the escape doors. They opened the doors and there was Zeb, waiting at the base of the Ghost's open cargo ramp, ready to cover the rest of the crew.

The Ghost crew held their own and transferred the crates aboard, Hera kept the Ghost in a steady and ready mode, hovering close to the carrier as her team made it aboard.

"Spectre-2 to Spectre-1, all set. Get us outta here."

"Roger that," responded Hera, who was ready at the helm and immediately set the Ghost on course for hyperspace.

Enroute back to base, Hera steps out of the cockpit to meet the rest of the gang in the cargo bay. She stood at the top and leaned over the side of the railing.

"Well? Did we get it?" she asked.

"I hope so," Kanan responded, with a bit of concern on his face.

"Well, let's check it out!" Sabine said excitedly, since weaponry, of any kind, excites the young Mandalorian, and she couldn't wait to get her hands on it.

They were able to pull out six crates before they had to bail. They each took one and started to crack it open.

"Heh, these things are a beaut." Zeb said, as he opened a crate to reveal one of the starship weapons.

"Whoo hoo!" exclaimed Ezra, as he opened his. "Got one here too!"

They all sighed in relief, as each one of them opened up four crates, revealing the weapons they were aiming to get.

"Well, looks like there should be a few more." Kanan said, as he pointed to the remaining two crates.

"On it!" exclaimed both the kids, as Ezra and Sabine made their way over.

"Yesssss!" shouted Ezra. "Looks like we hit the payload!" he said, as he revealed another set of weapons.

"Chop, how many of these things were on that ship?" Kanan inquired.

A number of whirring noises came from Chopper as he tried to access the inventory data he had retained.

Chopper responded with a single beep.

"Five? Hmm. Seems like we got them all. That's a relief. I wonder what else we stole then," Kanan thought, as he glanced over at Sabine, who was having a bit of difficulty opening the last crate.

"Need some help there?" Ezra asked Sabine, with a grin she knew all too well.

"No, you little twerp. I got this." she said, responding to her little brother, knowing that he was taunting her.

Finally, she cracks open the top of the crate; eyes wide open, and in shock. Everyone remained quiet for a moment.

"What? What's in it?" shouted Zeb, anxious to know.

"Blasters, Rifles?" asked Ezra.

"Cannons??" Zed inquired.

"Bombs?" Kanan added.

"Heck no. Way better!" shouted Sabine.

Confused, they all came closer, leaning over the top of the opened crate.

"Wait, what? Art supplies?" Ezra asked with confusion.

Kanan looked at the shipping label at the side of the crate, and glanced at the rest of the other crates. Inspecting what information it all revealed.

"Yep, they all have the same label. I guess a few were filled with other items to act as decoys," he said.

"Well, luckily we got the right boxes then. In addition to this one here," said the Lasat, as the pointed at the crate Sabine was still eyeing over.

She finally got her head back in the moment, then looked over to Kanan, then up towards Hera, who was still leaning over the railing, smiling, watching the crew below. 

Then, she finally took a deep breath and said, "Mom, Dad...can I keep it? Pleeeeease?"

Hera gave out a bigger smile, happy to see the joy on her face. She then glaced over at Kanan, who was also happy, but had a look on his face, as if frightened what to say.

Sabine waited impatiently, and kept glancing over at the both of them. "Oh, come on. What else are we going to do with it? Pleeeeease," she begged again.

'Well, we could sell it," Zeb answered sheepishly.

"Yea, I bet we can get some good credits for it and buy more space waffles!" Ezra joked, as he nudged Zeb with his elbow.

Sabine was not amused and pointed her blasters at her brothers. "I don't think you really mean that," she said.

"Hey hey, no violence on the ship. Sabine, put your blasters away. It's ok. You can keep it." answered Hera.

Before she can say anything else, Sabine turned back to the crate in excitement. She put her blasters away as instructed and prepped the contents of the crate to be brought to her room.

The boys, in shock gave a look of fright.

"Mom, are you sure?" Ezra said as he looked back at Hera. "You know what she could do with all of this right?"

Sabine shot a look over at Ezra, and he noticed her glare, staring him down as if he was about to pay for that comment.

"Sabine, he's right though," added Hera. "You can keep these supplies, IF you stick to the rules we had originally discussed when we first allowed you to express your artistic abilities here on the ship".

Sabine's stare at Ezra got even more intense, as he slowly backed away, afraid of what the Mandalorian might do.

"I got it," she said, still staring at Ezra's direction, before she looked back at her newly acquired stash.

She loaded the supplies up in a few empty boxes that were laying around and began to take them up to her room. Before she passed Hera, Sabine put down the boxes, jumped up towards her and gave her a big hug.

"Thanks mom," she whispered to her. 

"You're welcome sweetie," she responded and happily hugged her back. 

Sabine pulled away slowly, then headed back to pickup the boxes of art supplies, then headed towards her room. 

"Man, nothing tops her paints and stuff when it comes to making her happy huh?" said Ezra, as he looked towards the weapons they now hold.

"Guess not", Zeb responded.


End file.
